


His Proposal

by Undefined_Status



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, The Proposal AU, assistant chanyeol, boss baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined_Status/pseuds/Undefined_Status
Summary: Park Chanyeol has been working as Byun Baekhyun's assistant for three years now. With his dream held tightly between his hands, he was willing to do anything. Just about anything to reach it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	His Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Sooo i tried to make this as close and as far as possible from the movie. If you haven't watched The Proposal, please give it a chance 🥺 it's cute and light. Also, please forgive me should you find errors and inconsistencies. I don't know much about producing music and how deportation and citizenships actually work. This is just my pathetic excuse to write Chanbaek as Margaret Tate and Andrew Paxton. I hope it won't come off as plagiarising 😅 
> 
> Keep safe everyone! xoxo
> 
> P.S. happy birthday to my girl Ayah Marie Mae and Kim Junmyeon HAHAHAHA love you both!!!!

"Shit!"

Chanyeol immediately stood up from his bed upon realizing what time it is. 7:59 AM. He’s going to be late.

He ran towards the bathroom and took the quickest shower he ever did. By 8:15, he is already out of his apartment and is running towards Starbucks a few blocks away from his place. He still needs to buy Satan’s coffee. Otherwise, the guy would eat him alive. No, not in the sexual way.

"Fuck." He cursed for the nth time.

There is quite a long line of people in Starbucks waiting to get their morning dose of coffee. He looked at his wristwatch, 8:31. His boss comes in at exactly 8:45. With the long line in Starbucks, there’s no way he’s going to make it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _What a fucking way to start the week._

"Chanyeol!"

He opened his eyes and looked at the woman who called him. It was Rose. She is one of the few baristas who turned to be his friend because of his morning trips to Starbucks every day. The girl is friendly and if Chanyeol is allowed to be honest, the prettiest among them. If only he had the time and energy, he might consider asking her out on a date.

She motioned him to come closer to the counter. Reluctantly, Chanyeol did. He tried his best not to mind the stinky eyes and snickers people gave him. Rose called him, he didn’t cut the line.

“You’re late today.” Rose greets him while smiling.

Chanyeol scratched the back of his head and returned Rose’s smile sheepishly. “I woke up late.”

"Here's your usual. One grande triple shot Americano and one grande cafe mocha." Rose handed him the drinks while still smiling brightly.

"But Rose-"

"Shhh." She put her finger in her lips, shushing him to keep quiet. "Go. Pay for it later or I don’t know, tomorrow."

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief. Out of impulse, he took both of Rose's hands and squeezed them. "Thank you so much. You literally saved me today. I owe you." He quickly made his way out of the coffee shop, failing to notice the deep blush adorning Rose's face.

He still got a few more minutes. Thank God his apartment is just close to where he works. He ran as fast as his long legs would allow him. He reached the office at 8:42. With three minutes to spare, he couldn’t believe he made it. The day might get better after all.

But maybe he shouldn’t have spoken too soon. Just then, a fellow co-worker who is running late as well didn't see him and bumped into him.

"Jesus fucking christ!" He cursed, frustrated. Can his morning be any worse?

"S-sorry, Chanyeol. I didn’t see y-you." Woozi, a younger colleague of him apologized quickly. The guy is already on the verge of panic because it’s almost 8:45. Satan's coming and getting out of hell any second now.

Chanyeol took another deep breath. He knew it wouldn’t help anyone if he took his frustrations out of Woozi. "It's okay, Zi. Just look where you’re going next time."

Woozi walked away apologetically and Chanyeol looks at the mess that he is. The coffee was spilled on him and the stain was slowly taking up his once clean shirt. Maybe it’s the internal panic, he couldn't feel how hot the coffee was. All he could think about is that his boss is coming and he has no extra clean shirt to wear.

He took quick strides towards his closest friend's table. "Sehun, I need your shirt."

“What?!” Sehun asks disbelievingly.

"Please. I'll give you four tickets for IU's concert. All VIP." He tries to bribe his friend.

Sehun snorted. "We're both working in a music company, you prick. I can get those tickets myself."

"Se, please." Chanyeol begs. He’s desperate. "My work's on the line. He’s coming and look at me.” 

Sehun shook his head while looking at the coffee staining Chanyeol's shirt. "Fuck you, Park Chanyeol."

"Good morning, boss." Chanyeol greeted when Byun Baekhyun got inside his spacious office.

As usual, his boss did not spare him any glance and took his seat. Baekhyun opens his laptop, still not looking at Chanyeol.

The taller immediately opened his iPad and gave his boss a rundown of his schedule for the day. "No meetings scheduled for today and Ms Andrea Tan called yesterday-"

"Who's Andrea Tan?" He was cut-off when Baekhyun finally looked at him while raising his left eyebrow.

"She owns-"

"Oh wait, I know." Baekhyun cuts him off again before he could answer. "The one with the ugly company name. What does she want?"

"She followed up regarding her email, if you have read it already."

"I've read it and her proposal sucks. A high schooler would have done much better."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. He read Ms Tan’s proposal and thought it was actually good. He mentally shook his head.

"What should I tell her?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I just told you. I don't like it so obviously, reject it."

The assistant could only ball his fist. "Copy." He remained standing since he has not been dismissed yet.

"Well, you seem to have a lot of time in your hands, Mr Park. Are you going to waste your day by staring at me?"

"N-no. I mean, if you don't need anything else-"

"Wait..." Baekhyun says, looking intently at his cup of coffee. Chanyeol gulped. He didn't have the time to check which coffee was spilled. He silently prayed that Baekhyun was holding the triple shot Americano.

"Who's Rose and why does she want me to call her?" Chanyeol held his breath when Baekhyun showed him his cup. Rose's number was indeed there.

"I-I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence. "Maybe she put the number in a wrong cup."

"How stupid." Baekhyun commented as he sips from his cup. "This isn't my coffee though."

Chanyeol unconsciously rubs his neck. He is anxious. "Actually-"

"Why am I drinking this bland, tasteless coffee?"

Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun’s rude comment regarding his coffee preference. He had to think fast. "I-I just thought you could drink a different coffee today."

He gulped when his small boss glared at him. "I don't remember asking you to buy me a different coffee, Park. Who do you think you are to decide for me?"

"S-sorry." Chanyeol mumbles.

He should've been used to Baekhyun's words by now. He has been working under him for three years after all. However, Chanyeol just couldn't help but be offended with his boss' choice of words and tone. No wonder everyone in their company hates him.

"I don't need your half-assed apology. I want my coffee back by tomorrow." Baekhyun dismissed him. "Now, go do your job right."

Chanyeol immediately went to his table outside Baekhyun’s office. He released another frustrated sigh. Not even an hour passed and yet he was already tired and ready to go home. Work would've been better if Baekhyun isn't a total bitch. Maybe that’s one of the cons of being great at what you do, it all goes to your head.

He turned to look at his computer and saw a message from Sehun.

**Oh Sehun:** Yeol, you okay? Satan lashed out on you again?

He immediately types a reply.

**Park Chanyeol:** What’s new? Anyway, I'm okay. I'm used to it.

**Oh Sehun:** Hang in there, bro. I'm sure you’ll see an opportunity for your music soon.

Chanyeol sighed for the nth time that day. Sehun just reminded him why he was there in the first place. He wanted to make his own music and he thought there would be an opportunity in their company.

Before, he thought he hit the jackpot when he got employed as Baekhyun's assistant. The guy's a hot shot. He is amazing at what he does - producing quality music and all. He thought it would be easier to reach his dreams and make others hear the music he makes. Boy, he was so wrong.

He heard rumors before about Baekhyun's bitchy attitude but he brushed it off. Chanyeol, being the naive, fresh graduate that he was, thought that people were just exaggerating. He only realized it wasn't an exaggeration when he started working for him.

He wasn’t sure how he managed to stay for three years. Maybe it was the desperation to show him his work. Baekhyun is his fastest way to reach his dreams. If the guy would just help and guide him, there's a huge chance that his music will improve and who knows, maybe be produced by the label. And yeah, he's been trying to let the guy hear it for the past three years.

He was brought back to reality when Baekhyun opened his door. He saw in his peripheral vision how his other colleagues stiffened, quickly pretending to be busy with their work. 

"Need anything?" He politely asks.

"Yeah. Is Choi Siwon in his office?"

"I think so."

"Great. Let's go." Baekhyun said as he walked towards Mr Choi's office. The assistant stood up and followed his boss.

Chanyeol clears his throat as he tries to gather enough courage. "D-did you listen to it?" He asks once they were inside the elevator. It is just the two of them and Baekhyun is using his phone.

"Listen to what?" Baekhyun asks back half-heartedly.

"M-my demo."

The taller couldn't help the anxiety inside him. As much as he hates to admit it, somehow, he is asking for Baekhyun's validation. Music is Baekhyun's forte and it would mean a lot to him if the smaller approved the music he made.

"Oh." Baekhyun suddenly looks at him. "Yeah, I did. It was boring though. Why would you make something like that and call it music?"

Chanyeol closed his eyes. His boss went out of the elevator as if he didn't just crush Chanyeol's confidence. He, honestly, wanted to cry. His Monday isn't so good and hearing Baekhyun almost call his music trash isn't a way to cheer him up either.

_Fuck, Chanyeol. Don't let your demonic boss' words get to you. You can get better. You can do it._

He repeated it in his head like a mantra.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Byun Baekhyun." Choi Siwon smiles widely when he sees Byun Baekhyun entering his office. Chanyeol just knew how fake that smile was.

"Hello, Siwon." Baekhyun greeted.

"So what did I do to have you here?"

Baekhyun smirked. "It's not what you did, Siwon. It's what you didn't do."

The guy's eyebrows furrowed, obviously due to confusion. Chanyeol remained standing beside the closed door, quietly watching his two seniors in front of him.

Baekhyun smiled sickeningly sweet towards Siwon and sat down in front of him. Having worked with the guy for three years, Chanyeol is very much familiar to that smile. It always meant bad news. "You didn't talk to Lay, did you?"

"What?" Siwon clenched his jaws as the smile plastered on his face slowly vanished. "I already told you. His schedule is loaded and we can't have him for the music video."

"That's funny." Baekhyun answers. "I just got off the phone with him and he's in."

"What?"

"You didn't even call him." Baekhyun pointed.

"I-"

"I can't believe even Lay Zhang intimidates you."

"But-"

"I suggest you pack up your things quickly. You have three months to look for a new job. You're fired." Baekhyun says while inspecting his nails.

He stands up and looks directly at Siwon's eyes. "It was nice working with you."

Chanyeol opened the door for him. He was also dumbfounded by how Baekhyun fired a fellow senior so casually.

The day went by quickly after that. Baekhyun spent almost the whole day cooped inside his office. He only went out when the "Bosses" called for him, probably to ask about what happened with Choi Siwon.

_Not my problem._ Chanyeol thought.

He failed to notice the troubled face Baekhyun had when he came back.

"Are you done for the day?"

Chanyeol involuntarily flinched. He was surprised to see Baekhyun in front of his table. This is such a rare occurrence. Usually, having him there meant problem. It made him a bit anxious. He tried to think if he missed something for that day – any paperwork he didn’t pass or a mistake he made. Nothing particular stood out.

"Y-yes, Sir. I'm about to go actually. Do you need anything?" He asks.

"No. Let's head out together."

The statement made him a lot more nervous. That's another thing about them. They never head out together. Most of the time, he leaves the office earlier than Baekhyun. Sometimes, it made him wonder if Baekhyun actually considers the office his own home.

"O-okay. I'll just get my things." He answers despite being anxious.

The two of them walked towards the elevator. Chanyeol saw Sehun raising an eyebrow at him, as if asking where they're heading. He shrugged his shoulders, hoping that Sehun would get it and not ask questions anymore.

"You live nearby, right?" Baekhyun asks. It is just the two of them again inside the elevator. Chanyeol didn’t want to think much about it but it felt like nobody wants to join them every time Baekhyun’s in the elevator.

"Yes, Sir."

"Let’s have dinner first before you go home."

"S-sorry?" Chanyeol asks, surprised. _Is this a fucking nightmare?_ He thought. This is Byun Baekhyun they're talking about. _What the hell is he thinking?_

Suddenly, the elevator doors open and Baekhyun walks straight towards his car. The valet already prepared it for him. Chanyeol is still contemplating whether he would follow his boss or he would just run the other way.

"Chanyeol, hurry." Baekhyun said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Y-yes, Sir." Despite the confusion and doubt, Chanyeol followed him. He went inside his car quickly so as not to annoy him even further.

"Order anything you want, Chanyeol. It's on me." Baekhyun casually said while scanning the menu in his hands.

By now, Chanyeol's anxiety is on the roof. He still has no idea why Baekhyun took him in a fancy restaurant and is willing to pay for his dinner. Sure, they've done this a thousand times before but those are during work hours and strictly work-related. They've never eaten together after work. It makes everything more suspicious for Chanyeol.

It was as if they were on a date.

Chanyeol shivers at the thought. Curse whoever put the stupid idea in his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but what exactly is happening?"

Baekhyun just hummed. "What do you mean?"

Chanyeol gulps. He needed courage to voice out his thoughts. "With all due respect, Sir, why are we having dinner right now?"

"Baekhyun."

"Huh?" His eyebrows furrowed upon hearing Baekhyun’s answer.

"Call me Baekhyun." The guy explained. "We're outside work."

Chanyeol's face must have reflected his confusion. Baekhyun purses his lips. He could feel his boss is only trying his best to control his temper and to not snap at him. "I'll tell you why we're here once we're done eating. Now, go order whatever you want. We don't have all night."

"I need you to marry me."

The assistant choked up on his steak. “What?!”

He stares disbelievingly at Baekhyun, waiting for him to say it is a joke. But who is he kidding? Byun Baekhyun doesn't know how to joke. He doesn’t have a sense of humor as far as Chanyeol knows. He has never seen his boss laugh genuinely.

“A-are you serious?” Chanyeol asks nervously.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"But why? D-don’t tell me you like me?"

The smaller scoffed. "Chanyeol, please. Keep your fantasies to yourself. I have high standards and sorry but you're below the bar."

"Do you really have to insult me or anybody for that matter all the time?" Chanyeol blurts out, obviously annoyed and offended. He doesn’t like him that way either. In fact, he doesn’t like him at all. "I'm just asking why I have to marry you."

"If you wish to keep your job, then you have to marry me." Baekhyun answers directly.

"I've been with the company for three years and thank God I wasn't married to you to stay that long. So why, all of a sudden, I have to do such to keep my job?"

Baekhyun looks down at his hands in his lap and subtly bit his lower lip. "I can't go into details but if you wish to keep your job as it is, you have to marry me."

"Baekhyun, right? You said I can call you Baekhyun since we're outside work." The smaller nodded.

"I think what you say is bullshit." Chanyeol states. "No offense but there is no way I would make my life more miserable by marrying you. My life is already miserable as it is." The taller bit his lip. He had to control the words coming out of his mouth if he really wants to keep his job.

Baekhyun smiled. "I can sense some hatred in your words, Park."

Chanyeol just looked away. His boss really knows how to get on his nerves effortlessly.

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid. I know everyone in the company hates me. Too bad I'm great at what I do. You can't kick me out."

Chanyeol clenches his jaws. He hates how cocky his boss is but at the same time, he knew he is telling the truth.

"Anyway," Baekhyun continues which made Chanyeol look at him. He put his elbows above the table and looked directly at his eyes. "I'm just trying to help you. I know you've been enduring this job because you want to make your own music. It's your dream, right?"

Chanyeol took a deep breath to calm himself. He doesn’t understand why this particular Monday seemed to be so long. He looked at his boss, not bothering to hide his irritation anymore. He didn’t like where he’s going. "What exactly is it that you want, Sir?"

"I already told you. How many times do I have to repeat it?" Baekhyun asks back, ignoring his assistant’s dagger stares. "Marry me. Keep your job. Reach your dreams."

It only irked Chanyeol more. It doesn't make any sense. Why would Baekhyun help him? Why would he lose his job? Why is marriage the way to save it? Why him? Most importantly, what would his boss gain from all of these?

In his three years at work, he could say he knows Baekhyun. He knows he would not propose something that would not be beneficial for him. Chanyeol wonders what's the catch?

"What would you gain from this?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Baekhyun answers nonchalantly.

Now, it was Chanyeol's turn to scoff. "You seriously expect me to agree with the way you propose?"

Baekhyun releases a deep breath. "Look, Chanyeol. Just keep in mind that I'm doing this to help you. Whatever it is that I'll get, I assure you that it won't affect you in any way. This is confidential so as I said, I can't go into full details. But believe it or not, this will be beneficial for both of us." 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun's eyes. He is trying to see if his boss is simply deceiving him. After a minute, he realized he was sincere. It was as if Byun Baekhyun was begging him to say yes. But he knows it is impossible. Baekhyun never begs. He knows whatever reason it is he has to propose to him, it is quite important for the smaller.

"I get it. This is a lot to take in for your small brain so I'm giving you two days to decide. I need your answer by Thursday." He says while standing up. "Also, I already asked the hostess to call a taxi for you." He puts a one thousand peso bill on the table. "For the taxi."

"Keep this conversation to yourself, Park Chanyeol. I don't want anyone talking about us tomorrow when I come in at the office." He threatened before going out of the restaurant and leaving a gaping Chanyeol behind. The taller could only clench his fist and subtly hit the table.

_Fuck you, Byun Baekhyun!_

\---

“What the hell is this?” Baekhyun asks calmly before throwing the folder he was holding on the long table in front of him. The conference room is occupied by the heads of the different departments in their company. All of them were nervous and had their heads bowed down.

“Can anyone answer me?” He added when no one spoke.

“T-there was just a minor setback with the s-suppliers, Sir.” Sehun tried to answer.

“Minor setbacks, you say?” Baekhyun scoffed. “Okay, Mr Oh, tell me. How was that minor? There’s a possibility that the props and background set-up we need for our new music video would not be delivered on time. Can I just add that this is for Jongdae’s new single? Not to mention, we have Lay on board for this project so how can you consider this as minor? Hm?”

“S-sorry, Sir. We have already coordinated with the suppliers. They’ll try their best to-“

“Really, now?” Baekhyun inhales. “You weren’t even prepared for such minor setback? What would happen if they fail to deliver their part? Will you be held responsible, Mr Oh?”

Sehun kept mum. He is the Technical Committee Head.

“I already made more than half of this project possible. You all know how hard it is to make Lay Zhang say yes and yet, I did it. He said yes to me. Now, all you have to do is ensure that everything goes well with the music video. I don’t understand why nobody seems to do their job right!”

“We have done hundreds of music videos already! You all know what to do and how to do it!” Baekhyun already lost his temper and made everyone flinch. “But no! You all decided to fuck up just when we have Lay on board. What?! Are you trying to sabotage this project?!”

Nobody was brave enough to answer Baekhyun. They all kept their mouths shut.

“I can’t believe all of you got your degrees when you don’t seem to have brains to begin with!” Baekhyun clenched his jaws. The week hasn’t been his best and such problem made him snap. “Make sure to fix this. Get all of your shit together if you still want to keep your jobs. I swear, I will hold all of you responsible if Lay suddenly backs out of this music video.”

“Y-yes, Sir.” They answered in unison.

“D-do you really have to say all of those?” He was nervous but Chanyeol decided to speak his mind. He was also inside the conference room when Baekhyun decided to lash out on everyone. Not to be biased but he didn’t really like how Baekhyun scolded Sehun. He thought his boss was too much.

Baekhyun releases a deep breath. He is tired and didn’t really have the energy to deal with his assistant. “What do you mean?”

“During the meeting earlier.” Chanyeol bit his lower lip. He is contemplating whether he should continue or just let it go. In the end, he decided to just speak his mind. “With all due respect, Sir, I just thought it was a minor setback. We could easily fix it and no damage has been done yet. Y-you didn’t have to lash out on them like that.”

Baekhyun smirked. “Yes, Mr Park. It was just a minor problem but have you ever thought what if it wasn’t taken care of immediately? What if it leads to a major setback? Can your little friend handle the consequences of his incompetence?”

Chanyeol clenched his fists. It was irritating how Baekhyun thinks so highly of himself.

“I’m sure you can’t handle the consequences if it was you so I strongly suggest that you keep your mouth shut and focus on your job. You’re my assistant, not the other way around, so don’t tell me how to do my fucking job.” Baekhyun said coldly.

“Oh God! Why is that evil bitch still breathing?!”

Chanyeol was not able to control the chuckle that came from his mouth when he entered their office’s pantry. The comment came from Wendy, one of the department heads present in the meeting earlier.

“Why are you calling on God, sis? That bitch came from hell.”

“Right, right. Sorry God, wrong number.” Wendy agreed with Irene.

They immediately offered an iced coffee to Chanyeol when they noticed him. All of them needed the drink.

“Have you seen Sehun?” He asks politely.

“Yeah. He’s busy calling all the suppliers. That poor guy wasn’t feeling well yesterday and bitch Baekhyun just decided to go all demonic on him.” Irene says while shaking her head.

“You know, not to be that kind of person, but I really wish Baekhyun could get a taste of his own medicine. Like get hit by karma or something.” It was Wendy again.

Irene chuckles. “I hope so too. I mean, I would probably thank the heavens if he slipped or I don’t know, get a paper cut. We’re just really unlucky to have him here. I wish they’d transfer him somewhere far.”

Chanyeol just smiled at his workmates’ rants but somewhere inside his head, he agrees.

He is still annoyed at his small, bitchy boss but he needs to be professional. He feels so bad for Sehun. He couldn’t talk to the guy properly the whole day because of what happened. Although he tried his best to hide it, Sehun was shaken.

And Chanyeol was feeling a bit guilty for it.

He didn’t want to over think but he feels like he was one of the reasons why Baekhyun was that pissed. They already talked yesterday regarding his boss’ proposal. Chanyeol rejected his offer. He’s not going to marry him.

Chanyeol shook his head. There’s no way he would change his mind just to make Baekhyun feel better. He refused to be the sacrificial lamb.

Good thing it was already Friday. They would all have a break from work and he can’t wait to leave. His friends decided to have a Friday night-out and de-stress. Maybe that’s just how the world works for adults, alcohol is the answer to everything. Or who knows, maybe he would get to fuck someone to relieve the tension coursing through him.

He decided to stay a little late to lessen next Monday’s work. It was already 8 PM when he got up from his seat. He looked at Baekhyun’s door unconsciously. The guy’s still inside.

_Seriously, don’t you have a life outside work?_ Chanyeol thought. He shrugged his shoulders and decided he should at least let him know he’d go ahead of him.

“I’ll go ahead, Si-“ He stopped halfway when he saw Baekhyun sleeping peacefully on his table, using his arms as pillow. He noticed the two cans of beer beside him. He didn’t know his boss drinks beer.

He slowly went near his boss. There were two more beer cans on the trash bin beside him. _Someone was partying alone._

The taller unconsciously stopped in his tracks when he saw his boss sleeping up close. Despite his bitchy persona, Chanyeol cannot deny the fact that Baekhyun is indeed mesmerizing. He looks angelic, far different when he’s awake and talking. He stared at his boss much longer than necessary.

“Are those-“ He muttered and was about to touch the smaller’s face when he suddenly opened his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing, Park?”

“I-“

Baekhyun stares at him suspiciously. It made Chanyeol a bit anxious because he can’t think of an acceptable excuse as to why he was staring at his boss. Baekhyun looked at the time reflecting in his laptop. “Why are you still here anyway? It’s past eight.”

Chanyeol clears his throat. “I was actually about to go. I just thought I should let you know.”

“You didn’t have to. I’m not your mom.” Baekhyun said. “Well? Why are you still standing there?”

Chanyeol shook his head. Obviously, his boss is being a total bitch again. He was about to go. He really was. However, he can’t seem to shake off the idea of what he saw.

He looked at his boss. “We’re you crying, Baekhyun?”

There was surprise in Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was because of his question or because he called him by his first name. It was past office hours anyway and Baekhyun asked him to call him by his name when they’re not in work or something along those lines.

Baekhyun clenched his jaws. “I wasn’t crying and even if I was, it’s none of your business.”

“Okay. You don’t have to sound so mad. I just thought there were tears in your eyes.” Chanyeol says while putting his hands up as if surrendering. “Anyway, I’m going. Enjoy your own party.” He added, gesturing to the cans of beers in his boss’ desk.

He was almost out of the office when he heard Baekhyun whisper. “I’m about to be deported.”

“What?”

“Are you hearing-impaired or something?” Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh. He was clearly getting irritated with Chanyeol’s questioning. “I said I’m about to be deported.”

Chanyeol chose to ignore his boss’ rude question. He didn’t understand why but instead of leaving and meeting Sehun to drink, he chose to close the office door and walk slowly towards his boss’ table. “But why?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I’m not originally from here, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun answers sarcastically.

“You know, I don’t think it would kill you not to be sarcastic for one second.” Chanyeol fired back. He was not supposed to say that out loud. He bit his lower lip, scared that he might have offended his boss.

To his surprise, he heard Byun Baekhyun laugh. “You’re really something, ‘no?” Baekhyun shook his head, expression going back to the way it usually is. “Anyway, it’s the reason why I asked you to marry me. My visa’s expiring soon and now they want me to go back to South Korea.”

“And marrying me is the only way for that not to happen?” Chanyeol asks. He forgot that unlike Baekhyun, he’s a Filipino citizen and living in the country wouldn’t require him a working visa.

“No. There are other ways but marrying you would be the only way where I get to keep my job.”

“You’re going to lose your job?!” Chanyeol asks incredulously. Sure, he has traveled to different countries before and applied for tourist visas but this is entirely a different case.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Yes, genius. Because unlike you, both my parents were Korean. How do you expect me to keep my job if I have to fly back to Korea?”

“But you’re known in the field. I’m sure you can get the same position in any company if you wish to work in Korea.” Chanyeol argues. He wasn’t able to thoroughly think about the consequences if Baekhyun will indeed lose his job.

Baekhyun put both his elbows above his desk and stared at Chanyeol’s eyes. “You’re not seeing the bigger picture, are you?”

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“They’re going to hire Choi Siwon back to replace me as soon as I’m gone. I don’t know how their brain works but that idiot knows nothing about his job.” Baekhyun then sat up straight and relaxed his back in his chair. “I’m sure you know how much that guy hates me and by extension, since you’re my assistant, he definitely hates you too. He wouldn’t want you around. That means bye bye for you and your dreams too.”

The taller’s eyes grew bigger with the realization. “T-that’s not fair. He can’t fire me just because I used to be your assistant. I’m not the one to be deported.”

“Yeah, well, surprise pumpkin, life’s not fair.” Baekhyun says uninterestedly while opening the can of beer on his table.

“I still don’t understand.”

“Sure, you don’t.” Baekhyun smirks while sipping his beer. “Just so your small brain could keep up, I’ll give you a summary.”

“My visa’s expiring soon so I need you to marry me – you, who is half Korean half Filipino, with Filipino citizenship. By doing so, I can keep working here and Choi Siwon would not be able to fire you if he were to replace me. I’m telling you this is a win-win situation for both of us. We both get to keep our jobs. And come on, it’s not like I’m asking you to be with me forever. I just need to be a Filipino citizen too.”

Chanyeol is still filled with doubts. If Baekhyun was telling the truth, there really is a high chance that he would lose his job if Siwon comes back. He knows the guy isn’t fond of him and would probably do anything to kick him out.

“Come on, Chanyeol. A little lie won’t hurt.” Baekhyun urged.

“A little?” The taller glared at Baekhyun. “You call this lie a little when I’m quite sure I could end up in jail.”

“You’re overreacting.”

“I’m not.” He insists. “You know I’m not.”

“Fine.” Chanyeol was surprised when Baekhyun actually conceded. “What do you want me to do then? What can I do to make you say yes?”

Chanyeol blinked his eyes. He cannot believe Baekhyun was asking him what he wants. _That’s a first._

“Produce my music.”

“What?!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Are you serious?”

Suddenly, Chanyeol felt small. Baekhyun’s reaction made him think that maybe he isn’t good after all. Maybe his music is not worth producing. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he stood up. “N-nevermind.”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol was taken aback when he heard what Baekhyun said. His boss was looking directly at him. “Marry me and I’ll produce your music.”

\---

“You know you’ll both be in so much trouble if this turns out to be a scam, right?”

Baekhyun raised his left eyebrow at Mr Kim Minseok, the embassy employee tasked to process his application for Filipino citizenship. “I’m sorry?”

Mr Kim shrugged. “If ever you’re getting married just so you could keep your position in the company, I suggest you tell me now. Because once I caught either of you lying about this whole thing, I will have you deported,” He turned to Chanyeol, “And you, in prison.”

“I hope you didn’t get that ridiculous idea from someone named Choi Siwon.” Baekhyun smiles at Mr Kim. “I’m quite sure I’m getting married because of love.” He looks at Chanyeol beside him and smiles sweetly. To make it even more believable, he even held the taller’s hand which made the other flinch.

“Y-yeah.” Chanyeol stutters. He is sure Baekhyun is internally rolling his eyes at him. “I love my fiancé so much that’s why we’re getting married.”

Mr Kim is obviously not buying it. He purses his lips. “And do your families know about this marriage?”

Chanyeol was about to answer him when Baekhyun beat him to it. “Both my parents are dead but we’ll tell Channie’s family this weekend. It’s Gran-Gran’s 92nd birthday.”

The taller internally cringed at the nickname. _Wait, what?_

“A weekend getaway to meet the family, huh?” Mr Kim nods while taking down notes. “May I know where it is?” He asks further while looking at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly then turned to Chanyeol. They were looking at each other – Baekhyun urging Chanyeol to answer the question and Chanyeol silently asking Baekhyun what the hell he was saying.

In the end, Chanyeol could only bite back his tongue and answer the question. He didn’t know how Baekhyun knew about his grandma’s birthday. “Batanes. We’re going to Batanes this weekend.”

“Really, Chanyeol? Batanes?!” Baekhyun asks disbelievingly.

“What?” Chanyeol fires back. “You mentioned this on your own. How did you even know about my grandma’s birthday?”

Baekhyun released a deep breath. “I just overheard you talking to your mom.”

“Great! I wasn’t even planning to go but thanks to you, now I have to go back home.” Chanyeol said sarcastically. He was beyond pissed. “You even had the audacity to invite yourself to my family’s get-together.”

The taller blinked his eyes when he saw Baekhyun’s sad expression for a second. He wasn’t sure with what he saw since it was gone as soon as he saw it. “I-“

“Just get everything ready.” Baekhyun said, face devoid of any emotion. “I’ll handle all the expenses.”

\---

To say that everything is happening so fast is definitely an underestimation. Before their weekend trip to Batanes, rumors of them getting married spread like wildfire in the office. Everyone was asking Chanyeol ‘why’, everyone, especially Oh Sehun.

“Dude, I swear something’s fishy with this marriage thing.” Sehun told him. “We were just bashing Baekhyun last week. How come you’re getting married to him now?”

Chanyeol was thinking if he could tell his friend the truth but decided against it. The less people knew about the arrangement, the better.

“It just happened, man.” He shrugged.

Aside from going to lunch and leaving the office together, not much changed in their relationship. Baekhyun thought it would make things more believable if they would be seen together more often. Chanyeol isn’t exactly thrilled with the idea. He didn’t like to see people talking about him all the time. He envies his boss who isn’t even a bit affected by the stares and whispers they get every time they pass by.

\---

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow when he saw Chanyeol getting a thick book inside his bag. It was the dreaded weekend and they were on their way to Chanyeol’s family house located in Batanes. He was about to take a nap before their plane landed but the taller stopped him.

“You can’t sleep.” He simply states.

Baekhyun looks at him questioningly. “And why not?”

“You see this?” Chanyeol asks while waving the book he took from his bag in front of Baekhyun. “This has the possible questions they’ll ask us in the immigration for our interview the week after next week. We have to review.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him but took the book nevertheless. “What kind of questions are here anyway?” He asks, absentmindedly scanning the material. “You know the answers to these questions about me?”

“You bet I do.”

“Really now?” Baekhyun smirked. He’s quite sure Chanyeol’s bluffing. “Do I have allergies then?”

“That’s easy. Yes. Yes, you do.” Chanyeol answers, head held high with confidence.

Baekhyun looks at him intently. “Wrong, genius. I don’t have any allergies.” He shakes his head. “We are so going to fail this.”

“Oh, sorry. I was pretty sure you were allergic to human emotions and happiness.” Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun mouthed ‘fuck you’ at him but there may or may not be amusement reflecting in his droopy eyes.

The smaller tried again. “Do I have any scars?”

Chanyeol pretends to think. “I’m not quite sure with scars but I’m certain you have a tattoo.”

“You’re certain?” Baekhyun challenged.

“Ahuh.” The assistant confirms. “You have to tell me what and where it is though.”

“I have no tattoo.”

“I’m sure you do. A clinic specializing in tattoo removal called a few months ago asking if you still wish to push through with the procedure so-“

“I told you I don’t have a tattoo. Now, shut the fuck up.” Baekhyun’s stoic expression was back and he shoved the book to Chanyeol.

Just like that, the almost playful atmosphere was gone.

Upon arriving at the airport, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were welcomed by the former’s mother and grandmother. They looked ecstatic and excited to see Chanyeol again.

“Mom! Gran-Gran!” Chanyeol called and proceeded to cage both ladies in his arms. He could not hide the fact that he missed his family dearly. Baekhyun, on the other hand, remained standing on the side. He was feeling a bit awkward and out-of-place with the mini reunion.

“We’re being rude, Yeollie.” Mrs Park says. She looks at Baekhyun and smiles warmly. “Who are you with, son?”

Baekhyun smiled back and introduced himself. “Hi! I’m Baekhyun. Thank you for having me over this weekend.”

“No worries, sweetheart. We’re thrilled to finally meet you.” Chanyeol’s grandmother, Gran-Gran, answered. “But may I just ask, do you prefer being called bitch or Satan?”

“I’m sorry?” Baekhyun was surprised with the question.

Mrs Park laughed awkwardly beside them. “She’s kidding, Baekhyun. Mom really has a weird sense of humor. Don’t mind her. Anyway, Yeollie, please help your boyfriend with his luggage and let’s go home.”

Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol's arm as the two women led them to the car. “Go home? What do they mean by that? I thought you booked a hotel for me?”

Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders. “Hey, Mom.” He calls. “We’re staying in a hotel in the city.”

“Oh, about that. I cancelled it, son. There’s no way I’d let you guys stay in a hotel when you can stay at the house.”

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol, blaming him for the sudden change of plans.

“I hope you don’t mind that I cancelled your reservation, Baekhyun.” Mrs Park says once they were inside the car and driving through the road.

“No, Mrs Park.” Baekhyun quickly answered while smiling. Chanyeol could see how forced that smile was. He realized he enjoys seeing Baekhyun being this nice and in misery. It was a first after all.

Almost an hour passed and they were still on the road. Baekhyun was slightly getting annoyed with the fact that Chanyeol’s family lives far from the city and probably has a small house with a small room. He hates his situation – being in Batanes, going to Chanyeol’s house for the weekend, his expiring visa, and fake dating Chanyeol. He hates everything but he has no choice. He has to endure it all if he wants to keep his job and stay in the Philippines for as long as he like.

“You didn’t mention living far away from the city, love.” Baekhyun commented while pinching the said man beside him.

Chanyeol only brushed his fingers away while smiling sweetly at his boss. He knew how much Baekhyun hates long drives. “Nice surprise, right?”

“We should go on drives while you’re both here, Baekhyun. I’m sure you’ll love the scenery.” Mrs Park suggests, her eyes focused on the road. She seems excited with the idea.

“Yeah.” He answers. “Let’s do that.”

Baekhyun unconsciously furrowed his eyebrows when Mrs Park entered a huge gate. There is a huge lawn filled with trees and a long path leading to a huge house (maybe a mansion if Baekhyun was just being honest with himself).

He looks at Chanyeol questioningly. “You live here?” He whispers.

“No.” Chanyeol answers. “My parents live here.”

It only made Baekhyun roll his eyes at him. “How humble.”

“Welcome to our humble home, Baekhyun.” Gran-Gran said when they went down the car. A few workers were waiting for them at the front door and helped with the guests’ luggage. He realized that one, Chanyeol’s family is living in a mansion, and two, Chanyeol is fucking rich. He didn’t really give off the vibe though. Baekhyun kept the thought to himself.

“Mom,” Chanyeol suddenly called his mom. “I thought you said we’re only having a family dinner. Why are there people in here?!”

Mrs Park clicked her tongue. “I just invited a few friends over, okay? You haven’t been home in almost three years. Everyone’s excited to see you and meet your boyfriend. Plus Kyungsoo’s here too.”

Baekhyun silently observed Chanyeol. The guy stopped talking after hearing that ‘Kyungsoo’ is here. _That’s definitely an ex-boyfriend or at least someone he has a crush on._

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I hope you don’t mind a few guests?” Mrs Park looks at him. Chanyeol’s mom seems to have this habit of guilt-tripping people into saying yes to whatever she wants. Baekhyun hates how it works even on him.

“It’s okay, Mrs Park. I’m looking forward to meet everyone.” He smiles to further convince her.

Turned out, a few people for Mrs Park meant all the family friends and relatives. There were at least fifty people going around the Park mansion just because Chanyeol came home.

“Are you a politician’s son or something?” Baekhyun snickered after they greeted the 13th aunt of the family. He no longer knows who were Aunt Mary and Aunt Daisy and whose kid was Camille. Chanyeol happen to have a lot of relatives.

“No.” The taller answered. “We just have tight family ties.”

“Chanyeol!”

They were both startled when someone called Chanyeol loudly. It was a tall man with tan skin and thick lips. _Cute enough._ Baekhyun thought.

“I haven’t seen you in a long while!”

“Shut up, Jongin. You visited me three months ago.” Chanyeol snorted but hugged Jongin tightly nonetheless.

“Hi there!” Jongin smiled at Baekhyun when Chanyeol let go of him. “My name’s Jongin, the hot cousin.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Hi. I’m Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s-“

“Present boyfriend.” Jongin finished. “I know you, sweet cheeks.” He then winked at the smaller.

Chanyeol hit his head. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend.”

Jongin scratched the part where he was hit. “Just testing my charisma, bro. Anyway, have you seen your dad? He’s looking for you.”

Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol’s playful demeanor towards Jongin suddenly turned serious. “I haven’t seen him but I’m sure-“

“There you are, son!”

“Speaking of the devil.” Jongin smiled. “Good luck, bro.” He patted Chanyeol’s shoulder and looked at Baekhyun. “Good luck, sweet cheeks. You might want to grab some popcorn.” He said before walking away.

“Hi, Dad.” Chanyeol greeted his dad when the said man was already in front of them.

Mr Park ruffles his only son’s hair. “How are you, Chanyeol?”

“Never been better.” He answers while sporting a smile. “This is Baekhyun, by the way.”

“Your boss.” Mr Park supplied while reaching for Baekhyun’s hand for a handshake. “It’s a pleasure to have you here, Baekhyun.”

“The pleasure’s mine, Sir.” The smaller says while sporting a smile of his own. While Mrs Park and Gran-Gran are both warm, Mr Park seems a bit aloof and cold.

“Are you here for business?” The older Park inquires.

Baekhyun rubs his nape, turning to Chanyeol. It seems Mr Park doesn’t know he is his son’s ‘present boyfriend’. “Don’t be ridiculous, Dad. I already told you I’m bringing Baekhyun to meet you as my boyfriend.”

Mr Park furrowed his eyebrows. If they were in a much lighter situation, Baekhyun would have pointed out how Chanyeol looked so much like him when he does that expression. “Boyfriend?”

“Yes. Boyfriend.” Chanyeol repeated seriously. Baekhyun could feel the tension rising between the two.

“Since when did you start dating your boss, son?” Mr Park asks; amusement in his eyes. “Was it too hard reaching your so-called dreams that you resorted to sleeping with him?”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow at the statement. Chanyeol is clearly pissed, seeing how tightly his fists were balled and his jaws clenched. “I would really appreciate it if you could be decent enough in front of my fiancé.” The taller spat.

Mr Park blinks his eyes at his son, his amusement morphed into confusion. “Excuse me?”

Chanyeol smirks. He loves how he caught his father off-guard. “Yes, Dad. Baekhyun and I are getting married.” He states while pulling Baekhyun beside him and intertwining their hands together.

“Oh God! You guys are getting married?!” Aunt Lucy or maybe Aunt Mabelle shouted from somewhere. The next thing they knew, everyone was clapping and bottles of wine were being opened.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to the kitchen after thanking the unending congratulations they received from the guests. “Really?” He turned to him. “You can’t think of a better timing to tell them? You just had to let everyone in the neighborhood know?” He whispered accusingly.

“At least it’s out in the open and it would make everything more believable.” The taller argued.

“You just wanted to piss your dad off, didn’t you?”

When Chanyeol’s eyes harden, he knew he hit the mark. “You could’ve at least warned me-“

“Chan!” Baekhyun was cut half-way when someone called his fiancé. It was a small guy with eyebrows as thick as his glasses.

“Kyung!” Chanyeol pushed him a bit to the side and ran towards Kyungsoo. _He’s definitely an ex._

Baekhyun watched the two awkwardly. They were obviously enjoying each other’s stories when Kyungsoo looked at him. He hit Chanyeol’s arm lightly. “You didn’t even introduce me to your fiancé.”

“Oh, right.” Chanyeol scratches his neck. “Kyung, this is Baekhyun, my fiancé. Baekhyun, this is Kyungsoo.” The taller contemplated. “A friend and an ex, I guess.”

Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun and held out his hand. Baekhyun smiled back and accepted the hand offered to him. “Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, Chan and Baekhyun.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun answered, subtly observing his fiancé and the said ex in front of him.

A few minutes later, they all went back to the living room when Gran-Gran called for them. She motioned both Baekhyun and Chanyeol to stand next to her while everyone else was watching them.

“I’m just really happy to know that my grandson is finally settling down.” She started, eyes scanning the happy faces of their friends and relatives celebrating with them. She turns to Chanyeol. “I hope you know how proud I am of you no matter where you go.” Then, she looks at Baekhyun who was standing on her other side. “Thank you for bringing Chanyeol back and making him happy.”

“Gran-Gran! Why are you being such a sap?” Chanyeol teases which earned him a slap on his arm. 

“Let’s see a kiss!” Jongin shouts from the back. Everyone started chanting as well.

They looked at each other awkwardly. Chanyeol isn’t sure if they should kiss. Baekhyun didn’t clarify the things they could and could not do as fake couple. He didn’t want to cross the line, if there was even one. To be safe, he just kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. He felt him stiffen beside him.

“Dude, what the hell is that?!” Jongin booed. “Kiss him on the mouth!”

Chanyeol gave him the middle finger and everyone watching them laughed.

“Come on, son! You can do better than that!” Mrs Park shouted as well. She obviously enjoys teasing her son.

Baekhyun stepped a little closer to him and whispered, “Just make it quick. Don’t make them doubt.”

With the permission from his boss, Chanyeol carefully held Baekhyun’s face and looked at him straight in the eyes. He moved his face closer to him. The next thing he knew, his lips were planted in Baekhyun’s soft ones and he wasn’t sure if his relatives had set-up fireworks outside or it was just his heart beating loudly.

Their audience cheered. Chanyeol ignored the chaos in his stomach while Baekhyun tried his best to stop his cheeks from turning pink.

“We’ve already prepared your room, Yeollie.” Mrs Park says while guiding them towards Chanyeol’s room. “I made sure everything’s spotless clean.” She winks.

“Thanks, Mom. You’re the best!” The taller praised.

“Thank you, Mrs Park.” Baekhyun smiled when they were already in front of the bedroom door.

“No,” The elder shushed him. “Thank you, Baekhyun.” She took his slender hands in hers. Her eyes were a bit glassy. “The engagement was quite a surprise but I’m happy that Chanyeol finally decided to settle down and it’s all thanks to you.”

“Mom! Please stop being so emotional.” Chanyeol whined to make the atmosphere light. “I don’t want my fiancé’s ugly crying later.” He teased while pulling Baekhyun away from his mom. He didn’t want her to get too attached to the smaller, knowing that what they have is fake.

“Alright, alright.” Mrs Park laughed and quickly wiped away her impending tears. “Rest well, Baekhyun. We have a whole day planned out for you tomorrow.” She told them before bidding good night.

“You knew we were bound to Batanes and those are the pajamas you decided to bring?” Chanyeol commented when Baekhyun came out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt twice his size and boxer shorts covering not even half of his thighs.

“Yes,” Baekhyun answers boldly. “Because I was supposed to be in my own hotel room.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his whiny boss. They both agreed that Chanyeol would sleep on the floor and Baekhyun would take the bed. “Whatever.”

They were already settled in their own spaces when Baekhyun decided to break the silence. “What was that with your dad?”

“What was what?” Chanyeol asked despite knowing what exactly his boss was talking about.

“You know, the whole reaching your dreams thing.”

“Nothing that concerns you.” The taller quickly said, trying to dismiss Baekhyun.

“Oh, okay.” Baekhyun countered. “I just thought we needed to know more about each other-“

“I’ll tell you about that if you tell me what and where your tattoo is.” Chanyeol’s instinct was right. Baekhyun’s mistery tattoo is a restricted topic seeing how opening about it made his small boss shut up.

He heard him shuffle on the bed but didn’t answer him. A few minutes later, Baekhyun’s soft snores were heard. It made Chanyeol wonder what it was about his tattoo. Why was Baekhyun denying?

\---

“Are you having fun, Hyunnie?” Mrs Park asked and Baekhyun internally cringed at the new pet name.

He tried to smile brightly towards Chanyeol’s mom despite being on the verge of losing his breath. “Yes, Ma’am.”

He heard Gran-Gran laugh ahead of them. “Hurry up, young man! Keep those legs moving!”

“She’s turning ninety-two but she hikes so much faster than me.” Baekhyun mutters to himself.

Mrs Park and Gran-Gran’s plan for the next day was to take Baekhyun hiking. He had the strong urge to refuse and just stay in Chanyeol’s room the whole day. However, his so-called ‘fiancé’ told him that he should go if he doesn’t want his family to doubt them. _“Who knows, their surprise could be good for you.”_ was what Chanyeol said which only made him roll his eyes but join the two ladies nevertheless. 

“I know, right?” Mrs Park giggled beside him. She held his left arm. “Don’t worry. This hike is definitely worth it. I’m certain you can never see something like what we’ll show you anywhere else.”

Baekhyun just smiled and continued walking beside his assistant’s mom. He was never the athletic-type so the hike would probably kill him before reaching the top. He’s already smacking Chanyeol’s head in his mind, blaming the poor assistant for him being there.

“I hope you don’t mind having Kyungsoo with us, Baekhyun.” Mrs Park suddenly said. They looked at Kyungsoo assisting Gran-Gran, both were way ahead of them.

“You don’t have to worry. It’s fine.” He assures her.

The woman smiled warmly at him. “Thank you for being so understanding. If you were somebody else, they would probably mind having Chanyeol’s ex with them in this trip.”

“Probably.” He returns the woman’s smile. Maybe he would mind if he was actually Chanyeol’s boyfriend. “But I can see how close Kyungsoo is to your family. I don’t think it’s right to make such a big deal out of it.”

“They’ve been friends since forever and dated all throughout college. Everyone thought they’d end up together.” Mrs Park shared and Baekhyun just nodded. He is sure Chanyeol would not share this information with him since it was too personal. “But then, Chanyeol left for Manila and they eventually broke up. I guess it was because they have different dreams.”

“You don’t approve?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but ask.

“Of their break-up or of Chanyeol leaving?”

“Both?”

Mrs Park looked ahead of them. “Well, to be honest, I really love Kyungsoo. It would be lovely to have him as an in-law.” Baekhyun kept quiet. _It must be nice to be loved by people and have their approval._ “But watching the two of them, I knew they wouldn’t last.”

Baekhyun unconsciously furrows his eyebrows. “How do you know?”

The woman smiles again. Chanyeol resembles his mom when she smiles like that. “I’m not sure either.” She laughs. “I just knew. Anyway, I think they’re better off as friends.”

If Baekhyun was being honest, he thinks Chanyeol is still in love with Kyungsoo. He thought the way his eyes shone when he saw the smaller yesterday gave him away. He decided to keep quiet and keep his thoughts to himself instead of telling Mrs Park.

“As for the leaving for Manila thing,” Mrs Park continues. “I don’t want him too far from us, actually. He’s my only son so as much as possible, I want him to be near. But I have no right to control his life. He’s an adult, making his own decisions and working hard for his dreams. I can’t stop him from doing that.”

“Chanyeol really loves making music, you know. I remembered him pestering me to enroll him in music classes – piano, drums, guitar, vocal lessons – you name it. He wanted to learn anything and everything that’s related to music. He’s so passionate about it. Often times, he argues with his dad because of it.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt heavy. Connecting the dots, he realized that Mr Park isn’t supportive of Chanyeol. He could only imagine how frustrating and draining that was for his assistant. He remembered his deceased parents. When they were still alive, they were quite supportive of Baekhyun – always cheering for him. He mentally shook his head. _Don’t even go there, Baekhyun._

“I-I’m sure Chanyeol appreciates your support.” He whispers.

“I’m not sure he can feel my support though.” She says while smiling sadly. She stopped walking and faced Baekhyun. She held both his hands in hers. “Please take care of my Chanyeol, Baekhyun. I know his life in Manila makes him happy. Since we live far away from him, can you promise me that you will take care of him there?”

The sudden serious atmosphere caught him off-guard. He cleared his throat. “O-of course. I’ll do my best to take care of Chanyeol, Mrs Park. You can count on me.”

Mrs Park nodded and squeezed Baekhyun’s hands affectionately. “That’s good enough for me. Also, I would like you to call me ‘mom’ now.”

Something clogged Baekhyun’s airway. He felt like everything was becoming too real and it scared him a little. He was seeing Chanyeol’s life beyond the office and it was slowly intertwining with his life. _You need this, Baekhyun. You need this._

“What are you two being so emotional for over there?” Gran-Gran shouted which made them look at the elder. Kyungsoo was laughing beside her. “We’re almost there, Baekhyun. Come on!”

“Come on.” Mrs Park laughed at her mother’s antics and pulled Baekhyun with her.

“Here.”

Baekhyun looked up from where he was seating. Kyungsoo was standing beside him, a cold bottle of water in his hand.

“Thank you.” He smiled, accepting the bottle offered to him.

“Can I sit beside you?”

Baekhyun opened the bottle and took a sip. “Sure.”

They remained quiet for a few minutes. They have reached the end of their trek. Mrs Park and Gran-Gran were a few meters away from them, talking and laughing with their guide. The two males decided to sit on the grass and quietly admire the majestic view in front of them.

Baekhyun has never been on a vacation before, not in a place as beautiful and breathtaking like this at least. Hectares of green grass covered almost all the hills around them. With the golden sun setting behind them and the wind softly blowing on their faces, Baekhyun felt so relaxed. For a moment, he forgot about everything that’s going wrong in his life. Nothing else mattered but the beautiful scenery in front of him. If his parents were still alive, he was sure they would give everything just to be where he is right now. He remembered how much Mrs Byun loved nature.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Baekhyun flinched when Kyungsoo spoke. It made the smaller laugh. He forgot about him.

“Breathtaking.” He agreed.

“Must be different from Manila.”

Unconsciously, Baekhyun smiled. “You have no idea.” He looked at his assistant’s ex. “You’ve ever been to Manila?”

“Yup,” He answered. “Not really the place for me. It is where Chanyeol belongs though.”

Baekhyun contemplated whether he should ask or not. “I’m guessing that’s the reason why you guys broke up.”

Kyungsoo smiled before answering him. “We tried. I tried living there with him. It’s just that…”

“You prefer the life here.” Baekhyun supplied.

“I lived my whole life here. This is my home.” Kyungsoo said. “And Chanyeol, well, he found home in Manila.”

He nodded. Somehow, he understood Chanyeol. For one, his home was supposed to be in South Korea. His parents were buried there. He grew up there. But ironically, he found home in the Philippines. He wouldn’t do this ridiculous fake-marriage thing if he doesn’t consider Philippines his home.

“I hope you don’t mind me being around, Baekhyun. Chanyeol and I, we’re really over. I mean, he’ll always have a place in my heart but-“

Kyungsoo was cut off when Baekhyun laughed. It made him furrow his thick eyebrows. It was like Baekhyun was laughing at him.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said while biting his lip to stop his laughter. “I really don’t mind, Kyungsoo. Mrs Park already said the same thing earlier. I know you and Chanyeol had a long history way before I came along. I’m not that petty to make a big deal out of you hanging out with his family. You’re basically a part of their family anyway.”

Chanyeol’s boss frowned when he realized something. “Do I look jealous? I mean, am I acting possessive towards Chanyeol?” He asked the man in front of him. Suddenly, he was feeling conscious.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “No. I’m really happy that Chanyeol found someone mature. You look good together.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled. 

“You were looking for me, Dad?” Chanyeol asked when he got near his father who was fishing in the lake.

Mr Park turns and motions for his son to sit beside him. “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“That’s a first.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but say.

His father sighed. “It was very rude of me to say those things in front of Baekhyun. I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

“It’s okay. I guess you were shocked.”

“Shocked?” Mr Park looks at his son. “Chan, I was beyond shocked. You hated that guy. I heard you every time you rant to your mom about him and suddenly, you went home saying you’re dating and getting married really soon.”

Now, it was Chanyeol’s turn to sigh. “Things just… They just happened, Dad. I can’t explain it but it just happened.”

“I get it. Don’t worry.” His father said and patted his shoulder.

They remained quiet while fishing – their fishing rods twitching every now and then. For a moment, Chanyeol felt like he went back to his childhood – him and his dad fishing in that same lake, not worrying about adult stuff. He was almost thankful for it. Almost.

“Since you’re already getting married, maybe it’s about time you stop playing around.” Mr Park stated calmly.

The taller’s fist automatically clenched. _Here we go again._ He knew it was too good to be true. “When will you realize that me working in a music company is not playing around? It’s my dream, Dad. It makes me happy.”

“Dream?” His father scoffed. “Chanyeol, you’ve been working in that damn company for three years and not even one of your songs has been produced. Don’t you think it’s time to move on and focus on our business here? I built an empire for you here!”

“I really wish Jongin was my brother so you could give him everything you built without having second thoughts.” Chanyeol blurts out while standing up. He is so done with arguing with his father regarding the family business. “I wish I turned out to be the son you have always wanted me to be. I’m sorry that I didn’t, Dad. I really am. But I hope one day, you’ll see how much working in that company makes me happy and just support me.”

“Dude, it’s just half past one in the afternoon and you’re already on your third bottle. What’s wrong with you?” Jongin observed as he sat in front of his cousin.

“You know, the usual.” Chanyeol shrugged.

Jongin opened the fridge and took a bottle for himself. “I really don’t understand why your dad keeps on pushing the business down your throat when you obviously don’t want it. No offense, bro, but you really don’t fit here.”

The comment made Chanyeol’s eyebrows meet halfway. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jongin took a sip from his drink. “I don’t mean it in a bad way and I’m not being greedy with your family business and all that bullshit. I’m just saying, ever since we were kids, you’ve always wanted to leave this crowd-pleasing province. You’ve always wanted to go out there and discover shit or something. You’re different from us.”

“Is that a bad thing?’ Chanyeol mumbles. The argument with his dad frustrates him because he doesn’t want to admit the fact that Mr Park might be right – that maybe he is indeed wasting his time in Manila; that he is not good enough to have his music produced.

“No.” Jongin answers. “Just because what you want is different from what the people here wants doesn’t mean it’s wrong or bad.”

“You know how I can also move to Manila, right?” Jongin continues to show his point. “My parents don’t really care whether I stay here or not but I stay here because this is where I want to be. This place and the life I have here make me happy. And you should be where your heart takes you.”

Chanyeol nodded while trying to digest his cousin’s wise words. He just hoped that his dad would be a little more open-minded and supportive of him.

“What I don’t get though is Byun Baekhyun. Why are you marrying him?” His cousin asked which pulled Chanyeol away from his thoughts.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Come on, bro. I’m not dumb.” Jongin says while shaking his head. “I visited you three months ago in Manila and I can still remember how you hated him and wished a bird would poop on him while walking outside.”

“I-“

“It’s fake, isn’t it?” His cousin further inquired, looking at him intently. When Chanyeol just looked at his beer and remained quiet, Jongin knew he was right. “I don’t know why you had to do it but I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

Chanyeol went back home after talking with Jongin. He was a bit tipsy but he can still manage. He knew his dad was at their house and to avoid another useless and tiring confrontation, he ran towards his room while putting his earphones in and turning the volume on full. He wanted to block out his dad’s words as well as his thoughts.

He went inside his room’s bathroom and walked towards the balcony connected to it. A hot shower should make him feel better. However, upon seeing the breathtaking scenery of Batanes on the balcony, he decided to just take off his shirt and stay there for a while. The view and the fresh air made him relax.

He figured Baekhyun was still out with his mom and grandmother. Somehow, the thought put him at ease. He still couldn’t fully wrap his mind around the current situation they were in. Who would’ve thought that one day, he would have to marry Byun Baekhyun, of all people? He tried to stir away from his self-doubts but suddenly, he remembered his dad’s words. Was he really that desperate to reach his dreams that he was willing to marry his boss for it? Is it worth it?

He rubbed his hands on his face out of frustration. He took off the earphones still plugged in on his ears. They don’t help much in drowning his thoughts anyway. Maybe the shower would be more helpful.

When he entered the bathroom again coming from the balcony, he was very much surprised to see a naked Baekhyun taking a shower while singing and dancing. The scene was more than enough to distract the worries and doubts lurking around his mind.

“To the windows, to the windows,” Baekhyun chants. His eyes are closed but his hands are waving weirdly around him. “To the walls, to the walls, sweat drift down my balls, all you bitches crawl!” He shouts as he wiggles his hips.

Chanyeol should not be watching his boss but he finds the scene too intriguing to leave, plus he doesn’t want him to freak out. Baekhyun turns on the shower to rinse the soap from his body.

“I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it’s all mine. Oh, oh woah,” Baekhyun sang a different song while washing himself. He still had his eyes closed and moved his body to the melody he was making.

Chanyeol should leave. He really should. But he can’t seem to take away his eyes from this Baekhyun – this playful and carefree Baekhyun. Not to be a pervert but this Baekhyun is cute. It made him smile unconsciously.

“Do what you want but you’re never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. No, oh woah,” The smaller continues, still oblivious to the eyes watching him.

“Take me away, take me away,” Baekhyun then opened his eyes and saw his fake fiancé standing in front of him, watching him do his thing.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” He screamed while trying his best to hide himself. He pulled the towel near him and hit his assistant with it. “How long have you been standing there and watching me?!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Chanyeol says while dodging the smaller’s hits. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to watch you.” He reasoned but there were playful smiles on his face. It felt nice seeing Baekhyun flustered.

When Baekhyun had successfully pushed (hit) Chanyeol out of the bathroom, he immediately locked the door and hit his head on it. There were non-stop flipping in his stomach and his neck and cheeks were heating up. “Fucker!” He hissed.

Baekhyun has been shuffling for the past hour. No matter how hard he tried, he can’t seem to fall asleep. The incident in the bathroom earlier that keeps popping in his mind doesn’t help either. Chanyeol’s amused reaction while watching him take a shower was etched in his memory. It was making him uncomfortable and somehow shy.

“Can’t sleep?” Chanyeol asks through the darkness. The smaller stiffens. He thought his assistant was already asleep.

“I know you’re still awake.” The taller continues. “I just want to apologize for earlier. I didn’t mean to watch you-“

Baekhyun clears his throat loudly. He can feel the heat spreading through his cheeks and ears. It was a good thing that they turned off the lights. “Let’s not talk about it.”

“I just don’t want you to think I’m a pervert or something. I’m sorry-“

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whines. “Can you shut up?”

“What? I didn’t know you’re a fan of Natasha Bedingfield or that you enjoy listening to Get Low. Is that really your jam?” Chanyeol continues teasing his boss.

Baekhyun turned on the lampshade in the bedside table. He took a spare pillow beside him and threw it in his assistant’s face. “Shut up!”

Chanyeol laughed louder after seeing his boss getting pissed. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop now. Stop throwing my pillows around.” The smaller only glared at him.

“Are you sleeping now?” He asks a few minutes later after they went back to bed. Baekhyun already stopped shuffling but he asked just to be sure.

“Not yet.” Baekhyun whispers. “I’m not feeling sleepy.”

Chanyeol then stood up and turned on the room’s main light. His boss squinted his droopy eyes with the sudden bright surrounding. “Come on, Baekhyun.”

“To where?” He asks, confusion evident in his face.

“Just follow me.”

The two of them went out of the bedroom. Baekhyun followed Chanyeol through the hallway. They kept their footsteps light, trying their best not to wake the elders.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun whispers behind Chanyeol.

The taller stopped in front of a door. He grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him inside before turning the light on.

“I’m sure this is nothing compared to yours,” Chanyeol says, looking down while rubbing his nape. “But welcome to my studio.”

Baekhyun looks around the room. “You’re really into music, no?” He asks with awe. Chanyeol must have all the equipment needed in making decent music. It almost looked like a professional music studio. The smaller roamed around to inspect them.

“Don’t touch them.” Chanyeol warns. “I haven’t been here for years so my things are probably covered with dust. I don’t want you complaining that you have a runny nose.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Why did you bring me here then?”

“I just…”

“Turn it on.” Baekhyun orders. He was referring to Chanyeol’s computer.

“What?”

“Your computer. Turn it on.”

“But why?”

“Let me hear what music you have here.” He answers nonchalantly.

“W-what?”

“You know, I’m already convinced that you’re hearing-impaired.” Baekhyun says, obviously annoyed.

“But why would you-“

“I’ll teach you a few simple things since I’m not sleepy yet.”

“Really?!” Chanyeol asks excitedly. He couldn’t believe that he’ll be learning a few things directly from Baekhyun.

“Yes. Hurry up before I change my mind.”

Chanyeol immediately turned on his computer. He was too excited that he didn’t notice the fascination his boss had while looking at him. _Chanyeol must really love music to be this excited,_ the smaller thought.

Both of them didn’t realize that they had already spent three hours inside the studio. Aside from music techniques, they also unconsciously shared little pieces of their own lives with each other. Chanyeol told Baekhyun some stories of his childhood while growing up in Batanes. Albeit really little, Baekhyun still shared stories of his life to his assistant – mostly those times when he was still living in Korea with his parents.

“If you insert drums in this part, it wouldn’t sound too dull, right?” Baekhyun asks while showing Chanyeol where to put the sound. “The jazz was a nice touch but having drums too made it better. See?” He turned to the taller.

“What?” Baekhyun demands. The taller is looking at him instead of the screen. The gaze Chanyeol was giving him made him a bit uncomfortable. It was like the taller was seeing through him. “I will poke those big eyes of yours if you keep looking at me like that.” He threatened when his assistant kept quiet.

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol was smiling at him, like genuinely smiling at him, as if really thankful for him. He suddenly felt his heart beat faster.

“W-what for?”

“For teaching me,” Chanyeol answers. “I think you’re a really nice person, maybe just misunderstood most of the time.”

Baekhyun gulps, his heart still beating like crazy. Since when did he find Chanyeol handsome? “I’m feeling sleepy now. I’m going back.” He quickly stood up and left Chanyeol in his studio.

Jokes on him, sleep didn’t come even after Chanyeol entered the bedroom. It still didn’t come even after he heard his soft snores. _What’s with these rapid heartbeats?_

_\---_

“Why don’t you guys just get married here tomorrow?”

Baekhyun chokes on his omelet while Chanyeol dropped the spoon he was holding. “What?”

“Come on, Yeollie,” Mrs Park says. “You guys are going to get married anyway so why not do it here? Don’t you think so, honey?” She turns to her own husband for support. Mr Park looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

The older Park clears his throat. “Yeah, why not?”

“Dad, why are you agreeing?!” Chanyeol asks accusingly.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Gran-Gran commented while sipping her own coffee. “What do you think, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun subtly squirmed when all eyes turned to him. _Who the hell put the thought in their minds?_ “Uh,” he trails. “As much as I would like to get married here, we have to go back to Manila later this evening.”

“You’re the boss, right? I’m sure you can extend for one more day, Hyunnie.” Mrs Park urged.

“Mom,” Chanyeol tries to stop her. “Can we not do this, please? We still have Gran-Gran’s birthday party later. Can we focus on that?”

“About that, Yeollie,” Mrs Park smiles sheepishly. “We kind of cancelled the party.”

“What?!” The taller looked at his mom disbelievingly.

“We won’t be having a party for my birthday later.” Gran-Gran intervened. “Instead, we’ll celebrate your wedding tomorrow.”

“Dad, come on. You agreed to this?!” Chanyeol was now looking at his dad.

Baekhyun was too surprised to even utter his protest. Not to mention, he didn't get enough sleep last night. Everything is going way too fast. Actually getting married is not a part of their plan when they went there.

“Look, son. I feel guilty with how I treated Baekhyun before. I j-just thought maybe I should be a bit more supportive of your relationship.” Mr Park explained while looking at his wife. The woman nodded at him as if urging him to continue. If they were in a different situation, Baekhyun would have laughed. Mr Park looked like he had a one-on-one ‘how to be a supportive dad’ lesson with his wife.

Chanyeol scoffed and sarcastically added, “I am overwhelmed with your support.”

“Don’t worry, Baekhyun. We’ll make sure that everything will be perfect for your wedding.” Mrs Park says excitedly while looking at the smaller.

“We haven’t even agreed yet.” Chanyeol countered.

Gran-Gran suddenly held Baekhyun’s hands. She had her warm and encouraging eyes on him. “I’m sure you agree, right? It would be amazing to get married here.”

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol helplessly. He can’t seem to say ‘no’ and he doesn’t know why. Knowing himself, he could fearlessly decline their suggestion. They can’t make him do something he doesn’t want to do but something inside Baekhyun just wanted to please them. Surprisingly, he wants them happy and satisfied. _This is not good, Baekhyun._

Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh. “Gran-Gran, please don’t pressure Baekhyun into getting married here.”

“Sorry,” The old woman took away her hands and sighed dejectedly. “I just want to see you get married before I die. I’m sorry, Baekhyun-ah. I didn’t mean to pre-“

“We’ll get married tomorrow.” Baekhyun said suddenly. Gran-Gran smiled triumphantly while Mrs Park cheered. Chanyeol could only look at him with questions in his eyes – ‘are you sure about this?’

“Yes, Lay. I understand. Yes. I will check my e-mail within the day. It’s just that I’m not in Manila right now and I have a horrible service here but I promise I’ll check what you sent me.”

Baekhyun massaged his temples after the phone call with Lay. Their supposed to be weekend trip was extended for one more day due to the impromptu wedding that the Park family suggested.

“Baekhyun, are you really sure about the wedding?” Chanyeol asks.

He bit his lower lip. Honestly, he wasn’t confident with the decision he made. “Do you think I made a mistake?”

The taller released a deep breath. “I don’t know. I’m not too sure.”

They can’t really back out now. They already agreed and Baekhyun can’t bear to take away the elders’ excitement should he wish to take back what he said earlier. Though he has only met Chanyeol’s family recently, somehow, they had already wormed their way in his heart – especially Gran-Gran and Mrs Park.

“Anyway, is there a problem with Lay?” Chanyeol questions instead.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just need a computer.” He answers, putting his concerns at the back of his head. “Can I use your laptop?”

Chanyeol nods. “But like you said, we have horrible signal here so internet’s not really stable. We have a computer shop in the city. We can go there today if you want.”

“Great!” Baekhyun cheers sarcastically. _This idiot has a whole mansion with a music studio but doesn’t have a stable internet connection._

“Park Chanyeol, what the hell is this?!” Baekhyun asks exasperatedly.

“What? You just put coins before your time runs out. That little timer on the upper left part of the screen indicates your time.”

“This is what you have for a computer shop?!”

“Yes.” Chanyeol answers sternly. “Take it or leave it.”

Baekhyun huffed. If it wasn’t for Lay, he wouldn’t open his damn e-mail. “Fine.” He was startled when Chanyeol suddenly stood up. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll just check something outside. I’ll be back.” Chanyeol said before patting his shoulder and heading out of the computer shop.

He tried to look outside the window to see where Chanyeol was headed. He unconsciously bit his lower lip, Chanyeol ran towards Kyungsoo. It seemed like they were talking and catching up. “Check something, my ass.” Baekhyun whispered before focusing his attention to the screen in front of him. Something grips his heart slightly. _No, it doesn’t hurt._

“Is everything okay with Lay?” Chanyeol inquires. They are walking towards the car, already planning to go back home.

“Yup.” Baekhyun answers. “He just sent me the raw file of the music video they filmed and was asking if I approved of it.”

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and?’?”

“Do you approve of it?”

Baekhyun thought about it. “It was okay, I guess. Done the way we planned.” His answer just made Chanyeol scoff.

“What about you?” He asks the taller instead. 

“What about me?”

“W-was it nice catching up with Kyungsoo?” He’s not sure why he wanted to know.

“It was okay, I guess.”

“Are you making fun of me, Park Chanyeol?” The smaller had his eyebrows furrowed.

Chanyeol just smiled. “Maybe. Honestly, I know you don’t care but it was great seeing Kyungsoo again.”

Baekhyun just pursed his lips and nodded. Kyungsoo already said that him and Chanyeol were over. He wonders if it was the same thing for Chanyeol, if his fiancé has indeed moved on from his ex or is still secretly in love with him. There was the sudden pain in his chest again that he chose to ignore. _No, it still doesn’t hurt. Nothing hurts, Baekhyun._

“Hyunnie, sweetie!”

The two of them turned to look at the person who called Baekhyun. It was Mrs Park.

“What is it this time, Mom?” Chanyeol asked, hiding the small smile he has. He didn’t know when it started but he finds it cute every time his mom or grandmother would ambush Baekhyun and catch him off-guard. His boss looks so awkward and flustered each time.

“Sorry, Chanyeol. We need to take Baekhyun with us.” Gran-Gran answered.

“Oh no, Gran-Gran. Actually, Chanyeol and I were just about to go home.” Baekhyun explained while looking at Chanyeol, obviously asking for help.

“Don’t worry,” Mrs Park said while hooking her arms with Baekhyun’s. “We won’t go hiking today. Gran-Gran just prepared a special gift for you for the wedding.”

“Oh.” The smaller blinked his eyes with what Mrs Park said. “You didn’t have to.”

“Shush, sweetheart. Now, come with us so you can see the surprise.” Gran-Gran said while pulling on Baekhyun as well.

Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol helplessly. His fiancé only gave him two thumbs up before walking towards their car alone. _How helpful._

“Maricar suggested we could order them online but unfortunately, it would take a few days to have it delivered here.” Gran-Gran explained while waiting outside her shop’s fitting room. Baekhyun tried to think who Maricar was and then remembered that it was Chanyeol’s mom’s name. “So instead, we looked around the city all morning to look for the perfect suit for you. I hope it fits you well.”

Baekhyun then came out of the fitting room wearing the white suit his in-laws bought for him. “It’s a bit loose in certain areas but I think it should be fine.” He commented while looking at Chanyeol’s grandmother uncertainly.

Mrs Park came in with a tray of hot coffee. “You’re really beautiful, do you know that?” She said while smiling warmly at Baekhyun.

“I think so too.” Gran-Gran agreed.

Baekhyun felt awkward with the compliment so he cleared his throat and tried his best to tone down the blush creeping into his face. “T-thank you.”

“Not to worry with the loose parts, dear. Mom has magic hands.” Mrs Park added.

When Mrs Park left them alone, Gran-Gran started to measure Baekhyun’s body. She was adamant in repairing the suit so it could fit perfectly to his future grandson-in-law.

“At first, we were doubting your relationship with Chanyeol.” Gran-Gran says while taking a pin out of her lips to put on Baekhyun’s suit. It made Baekhyun’s breath hitch. He didn’t know Chanyeol’s family wasn’t buying their bullshit.

“We knew Chanyeol’s type. You were way different from Kyungsoo.” She adds. Baekhyun bites on his lower lip and kept his eyes down. He knows they don’t mean it in a bad way but he didn’t like the idea of being compared to Kyungsoo, especially after what he saw earlier at the computer shop. “And I realized you are good for him.”

The comment made him look up at the mirror in front of him. Gran-Gran is looking straight to his eyes through the mirror. “How so?”

Gran-Gran smiles. “You are strong, independent, and stubborn, Baekhyun. You stand your ground well. Chanyeol is lucky to have someone like you in his life.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help the warm smile forcefully forming in his lips. “Thank you, Gran-Gran.”

The elder left him in front of the mirror. She was holding a black velvet box when she came back. She opened the box and Baekhyun saw a beautiful ring inside. It was a simple, silver ring with a small diamond on it. “This is my grandmother’s engagement ring. It got passed on to my mom, to me, and later on, to Maricar. She wants you to have it.”

“W-what?” Baekhyun was flabbergasted.

Gran-Gran took his left hand and put the ring in his ring finger. It fitted him perfectly which made Chanyeol’s grandmother smile. “It suits your hand.”

“I-I can’t.” Baekhyun said. The ring in his finger was beautiful but it felt heavy.

Suddenly, Baekhyun wanted to cry. Guilt was eating him alive again. If they found out that he and Chanyeol were in fact faking everything, it might ruin their family. “I’m sorry. I can’t have this.” He says again while looking apologetically at Gran-Gran and trying his best to stop the guilty tears in his eyes.

“We want you to have it.” Gran-Gran insisted, holding his hands tightly. “It would make me really happy to see you wear a family heirloom on your wedding day. To show everyone that you’re really a part of the family now.”

“Took you awhile.” Chanyeol commented when he saw Baekhyun approaching the car. He was about to go to the driver’s seat when the smaller beat him to it. “Oh okay. At least warn a guy if you wanted to drive.” He chuckles.

Baekhyun had his eyes set on the road and Chanyeol could only look at him from the passenger seat. It bothers him how quiet his boss had been after entering the car. He seems to have a lot of things going on in his mind and Chanyeol wanted to know what it is.

“Hey, Baekhyun.” He tries. “Is everything okay?”

The smaller didn’t answer him. In fact, Chanyeol would bet he didn’t hear him.

“Hey.” He called again. This time, he put his hand above Baekhyun’s. The smaller flinched and looked at him briefly before taking his hand away and stopping the car on the side. The action surprised Chanyeol. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun said but he took off his seatbelt and went down the car. Chanyeol thought his boss wanted him to drive. He was taken aback when Baekhyun sat down on the grass outside.

The taller sat beside his boss who unceremoniously decided to watch the sunset before them. “Are you sure it’s nothing?” He asked softly, not wanting to drive the smaller away.

Baekhyun took a deep breath before looking at Chanyeol directly in the eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Chanyeol was dumbfounded when he saw sadness and doubt reflecting in Baekhyun’s eyes. “W-what do you mean?”

“You know I’m an orphan, right?” Baekhyun asks instead of answering. Chanyeol nodded. “The tattoo below my nape, it’s a hydrangea.” The smaller continued. Chanyeol remained quiet despite not understanding the relation of the two. He saw the tattoo when he watched Baekhyun shower that day but he forgot to ask him about it. “It symbolizes regret.”

Chanyeol could only look at him with confusion swimming in his expressive eyes. “My parents died in a car crash because of me.” Baekhyun smiles sadly while still watching as the sun sets. “It was my fault.”

“That night, I went to a party without letting my parents know. I didn’t realize they’ve been bombarding my phone with calls and texts, asking me where the hell I was. I was just a stupid teenager then – mad at everything and everyone so I ignored them. I thought I could just go back home the next day and think of an excuse. They’ll probably let me go. They always do. But they died in a car crash while looking for me that night. And I never had a home to go back to after that.”

There were tears streaming Baekhyun’s cheeks. It was the first time he heard it. Everyone in the company knows that Baekhyun no longer has a family. Sometimes, they even make fun of him because of it behind his back. And Chanyeol has never been this guilty in his life. He could feel the pain in the smaller’s eyes and he hated that he can’t do anything to stop Baekhyun from hurting. It must have been so difficult for him to carry the guilt and burden alone all these years.

Baekhyun brushed his own tears away. “I went to a foster home after that and lived there for a year. They kicked me out when I turned eighteen. I had to work on different jobs to sustain myself and to finish my studies.” Baekhyun then looked at him while laughing. “You can just imagine a very much spoiled Byun Baekhyun trying to wash dishes in a fast food chain for the first time. It was a disaster.”

“Later on, I graduated and had a few jobs in Korea before landing on my current job and flew in the Philippines. I was very much like you when I started, Chanyeol – hopeful and energetic. But I guess along the way, I just lost myself and turned out to be the monster that I am today.”

“That’s not true.” Chanyeol whispered.

“You know it is.” Baekhyun said. “I hear everyone talking all the time. I know how much all of you wanted karma to hit me so bad. You guys even call me Satan.”

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. It was all true and he can’t really deny that but he was certainly feeling guilty for it now.

“Don’t stress yourself over it.” Baekhyun laughed. The taller looked at him and for the first time, he saw Baekhyun laugh genuinely. It might or might not have taken his breath away. “I’m not really the most pleasant person so I know I deserve the names. But just because I’m rude doesn’t mean I no longer have feelings.” He smiled sadly again.

“Do you get what I’m trying to say now?” Baekhyun asks him.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed. “I still don’t.”

It made Baekhyun chuckle. “You know for someone who has great skills in making music, you sure are slow.”

“W-what?”

“I’m telling you that you have a beautiful family. Your grandma, your mom, and your dad are all still alive. Kyungsoo’s still here. You have an amazing life and I’d hate to ruin it because of my selfish reasons. You are allowed to back out from the deal now.”

“I-“

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t take it against you.”

Something was happening inside Chanyeol’s chest that he didn’t understand. He had the sudden urge to hug his bitchy boss to comfort him and maybe kiss him too for being so pretty. Instead, he held his hands tightly.

“I agreed to this, Baekhyun. I was well aware of what I was getting myself into when I said yes to you. So, no, I’m not backing out. We’ll be fine. I’ll make sure you won’t lose your job and the life you managed to build here.”

Baekhyun was not able to control the tears that went down his face. Chanyeol held his face and wiped the tears using his thumbs. “No more crying, okay? I don’t want an ugly groom tomorrow.” He teased.

“And Baekhyun?” The taller called again. “Whatever happened to your parents, it was never your fault. You were dumb but you didn't want what happened to them. I'm sure they know how much you regretted what you did and still love you just the same.”

The smaller smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

_\---_

Baekhyun is currently standing behind the closed doors inside a small room. Once they open them, he would see Chanyeol waiting for him in front of the make-shift altar. Mrs Park and Gran-Gran thought it would be amazing to have their wedding outside.

He chewed on his lower lip. Something inside him feels so uncomfortable and heavy. He stayed up until two in the morning, contemplating whether they were doing the right thing or not. He’s actually getting married now. He will be Mr Park in no time, finally a Filipino citizen as well, just like how they planned. But it felt wrong, so wrong.

While waiting for the doors to open, he remembered Mrs Park. Chanyeol’s mom is an amazing woman. She was really kind and sweet towards him despite meeting him just a few days prior. She was welcoming and warm which reminded him of his own mom. Then, there’s Gran-Gran. The old woman is a bit more playful than Mrs Park. Baekhyun can no longer remember how many times he laughed because of her jokes and antics. He was once again reminded of the little talk they had in her small shop – how she wanted and allowed him to be an actual part of their family. As for Mr Park, he became a bit more approachable after their breakfast. Chanyeol’s dad tried to get to know Baekhyun – asked him a few questions about his life, about his hobbies, his plans later on. Honestly, he could feel how awkward it was for Mr Park but he appreciated his efforts to reach out. Even Jongin has been showing his friendly smiles towards him every time they see each other around the mansion. Lastly, Chanyeol…

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the doors suddenly opened. He couldn’t help but be in awe at the whole wedding entourage. Soft music starts playing in the background and Baekhyun allowed his eyes to roam around and appreciate his surroundings. Everyone is wearing dresses and suits with a touch of pastel blue. Soft winds are blowing, gently shaking the flowers used to decorate the whole place. There is a sky blue carpet at the center leading him to where Chanyeol was, standing and waiting for him.

_Hearts beat fast, colors and promises_

Chanyeol took his breath away – that he can’t deny. The taller is looking directly at him in his black tuxedo, his hair brushed up and styled to perfection. He looks a little nervous but he is sporting a soft smile towards him. Unconsciously, he smiled back. At the back of Baekhyun’s mind, a small voice tells him he’s lucky to be married to his assistant. _How come I never see him the way I’m seeing him now?_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I’m afraid to fall_

He took a deep breath and walked forward. It was weird how each step seemed to be harder to take as he went along. His heart felt heavy. If he was being honest, he didn’t mind getting married to Chanyeol. However, he can’t shake away the guilt creeping in his heart.

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

They are lying to all the people present in the wedding. They are lying to Chanyeol’s parents, to Gran-Gran, to Jongin, to Kyungsoo, to everyone. And it is all for Baekhyun’s selfish reasons. He knew if they continued, he would ruin their family. He doesn't want that. _Anywhere I went, I seem to cause destruction._

_One step closer…_

Chanyeol is still smiling at him when he reached the altar. He tried to return the smile but it only made him look constipated.

The wedding official greeted everyone and started the ceremony. _It is now or never._

He looks at Chanyeol before slowly putting his finger up, successfully catching the attention of the official. “Yes, Baekhyun?” He asks.

“I h-have something to say.” Baekhyun murmurs.

The official looks at him worriedly. “Can it wait until after the ceremony?”

“No,” He answers while shaking his head. The official nodded and allowed Baekhyun to take the floor.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol held his hand tightly with pleading eyes. “You don’t have to do this.”

Baekhyun only smiled at him. The smaller then turned towards their murmuring audience.

“Hi, there.” Baekhyun greets, a small smile adorning his face. “Thank you all for coming to this lovely wedding.”

He licked his lips and faced the Park family. “I would like to sincerely apologize.” He felt Chanyeol shifting beside him but he continued. “You see I’m a Korean citizen with an expiring visa. Since I didn’t want to leave this amazing country of yours, I blackmailed Chanyeol to lie to all of you and marry me.” He heard gasps but he kept his eyes on Chanyeol’s family.

“I knew how much he values his job and his dream so I thought he’ll do everything just to keep it, even if it meant marrying me.” He could feel the heat around his eyes but he shook his head to stop the impending tears. “I thought it would be easy and simple. Get married, be a Filipino citizen, get annulled. It wouldn’t hurt anyone. It’s just a little lie.”

“Turned out it wasn’t,” Baekhyun’s voice broke. “I realized it wasn’t easy to know how much I could ruin a beautiful family just because of my selfishness.”

He looks at Mr Park. “Chanyeol has amazing work ethics, something I think he got from you. I hope you get to see and appreciate it.”

He blinked his tears away as he looked at Chanyeol’s family. “I’m sorry for everything. Please don’t let this get in between your lovely family.”

Baekhyun then turned to Chanyeol and squeezed his hand. A lone tear ran through his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

_Dear Chanyeol,_

_I’m really sorry for dragging you into my mess. I shouldn’t have come up with that stupid idea in the first place. Anyway, I do hope that you pursue music. I know I said mean things about the demo you asked me to hear before. It was great actually – amazing for an amateur like you. I guess I was just afraid to lose my assistant once others saw your potential. I’m sorry, I was selfish. I’ll produce your song before I leave. I promise. Take care xx_

_P.S. Please give the ring back to your grandma. I don’t deserve it._

_\- B_

Chanyeol crumples the piece of paper in his hands. Baekhyun’s wedding suit was carefully placed in his bed, along with the paper and her grandmother’s ring.

“You are so unfair, Baekhyun!” He screamed at no one in particular. He was frustrated and feeling things he has never felt before – all because of his bitchy boss.

“What exactly were you thinking, Park Chanyeol?! How can you lie to us like that?!” Mr Park asks, angry at his son for lying to them.

“Dad, please.” Chanyeol says weakly. He was still wearing his wedding suit. He didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling lost. He was sad and had no energy to explain to his family what happened between him and Baekhyun.

“No, Chanyeol! I already had enough of your childish games!”

“I’m just…” He tried but only tears of frustration made their way out of his eyes. This, somehow, made his father shut up. It was the first time they saw Chanyeol cry since he became an adult. They’ve known him as someone composed and always in control of his emotions. Seeing him breakdown is something new.

“It’s okay, Yeollie. Mommy’s here.” Mrs Park wraps her arms around her only son. She had been suspicious of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship before but she kept her mouth shut. “I know you didn’t mean to fall in love with your boss.”

“And Baekhyun didn’t mean to fall in love with you either.” Gran-Gran added.

Upon hearing what his mom and grandmother said, Chanyeol felt a squeeze in his heart. Did they really fall in love with each other unknowingly? Is this why his heart hurts? Is this love? But it has only been days. Did he really fall in love that fast? Was Baekhyun actually feeling the same?

\---

Chanyeol did not take his flight back to Manila the next day. Originally, he and Baekhyun were supposed to go back together. However, after what happened to the wedding yesterday, Baekhyun went ahead of him. He should be back to work by tomorrow but he wasn’t feeling up for it.

He took a sip of coffee while staring blankly at the beautiful scenery in front of him. Maybe he was pushing himself too hard all these years.

“Mind if I sit here?” Mr Park asks.

Chanyeol shook his head. “It’s your chair.”

There were a few minutes of silence between them – Chanyeol drowning in his thoughts while Mr Park considering how to approach his son.

“I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time.

“Let me talk first.” Mr Park said. “I’m sorry. I really am, son. I didn’t mean to force you to take on the family business. I already knew long before that you prefer music over business. I guess I just thought maybe you’d change your mind over time.” The older Park chuckled. “I thought wrong.”

“I’m sorry too, Dad.” Chanyeol mumbled. “I’m sorry for not trying hard enough to meet your expectations and be a better son.”

Mr Park ruffled Chanyeol’s hair. “Now, be a better son and work on your music.”

“W-what?” Chanyeol asked his dad, eyes wide with disbelief.

“You have my full support now, Chanyeol. I know I should have done this sooner.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but shed a few tears. He hugged his dad, completely overwhelmed with his sudden change of heart.

“What about Baekhyun?” Mr Park asks when his son calmed down.

“I’m not sure.” Chanyeol answers honestly.

“I thought you love him?”

“I-I’m not sure if this is love, Dad.” The younger confessed. “I didn’t feel like this when I was dating Kyungsoo. And we only became close since we got here. Is it possible to fall in love in such a short amount of time?” His question was laced with insecurity.

Mr Park hummed. "Do you still love Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol kept quiet for a few moments. "I thought I still do. I got excited when I saw him after two years. I was able to talk to him again and catch up. But then I realized it wasn't the same anymore. I mean, I still love him but only as a friend. I can't see myself getting back with him or spending our lives together."

“I understand." His dad nods. "But let me ask you this, will you be fine to work without Baekhyun? This isn’t just him leaving his job. Baekhyun will be flying back to South Korea and will probably have to live there. Will you be fine with that?”

Chanyeol remained silent again and thought about it. Will he be fine?

“With him leaving also means closing your doors to each other, Chanyeol. He might find someone else in Korea, actually get married, have his own family, and build a new life. If it doesn’t bother you, even just a little, then I guess that isn’t love or anything close to it. Maybe it’s right for you to let him go-“

“No!” Chanyeol says indignantly. “I can’t, Dad. I can’t.” He stood up and ran towards his room. He can’t let Baekhyun leave after all the ruckus he made in his life.

“Thought so.” Mr Park chuckled as he watched his son running to his car.

\---

Baekhyun is quite busy packing his things in the office. It was inevitable; he’ll be going back to South Korea next week. He looks around his office. Not to be sentimental but he would surely miss it as well as the pollution around Manila.

He took the three envelopes on his table as well as a small box and went out of his office. It was a Saturday morning so nobody was around. Baekhyun haven’t been in the office since he came back from Batanes. He decided to settle everything that should be settled before he leaves. That meant he has not seen Chanyeol since the wedding.

First, he went to Sehun, Wendy, and Irene’s separate tables. Among everyone, he is very much aware that the three department heads work the hardest. He had heard them curse him once but he knows how hardworking and capable they all are. As a parting gift, he gave each of them two tickets to their favorite artists’ concerts. He may not look like it but Baekhyun cares a lot about his employees. He pays attention to them, just not the way one would expect. When he heard from Irene that Sehun just got better after he scolded him during their meeting, he secretly put medicine in his drawer. Just like now, he was trying to be nice behind the shadows.

He walked towards Chanyeol’s table afterwards. He bit his lower lip to stop whatever he’s feeling from spilling over. _Why am I missing that idiot?_ He opened his assistant’s drawer and placed the box inside.

“I hope you’ll like it.” He mumbles.

“What are you doing in my table?”

Baekhyun swore he felt his whole body jump when he heard Chanyeol’s voice. His heart started beating faster all of a sudden.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” He asks angrily to mask his embarrassment.

“I can ask you the same thing.” The taller answers, his voice casual and chill. Baekhyun could only wish to be the same.

He clears his throat and tried to sound confident. “Nothing. I was just looking for a file.”

“If you actually went to work, you could have simply asked me.”

“Why are you even here on a Saturday?” Baekhyun asks to change the subject. As much as he hates to admit it, he missed Chanyeol dearly.

“I can’t get a hold of you for the past few days. I tried my luck today.” His assistant explained.

His heart thrummed even faster, if that was even possible. “A-and why is that?”

“Do you like me, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks while looking straight at his eyes. The gaze made his knees buckle.

The smaller laughs awkwardly. “W-what kind of nonsense i-is that? You know what, you should leave. I still have things to clean up so…”

Chanyeol held his wrist when he tried to walk away. “You didn’t answer my question.” Baekhyun tugged at his own wrist. He was trying to get away from the taller. He was scared.

“Marry me, Baekhyun, because I’d like to date you.”

Baekhyun stopped struggling and met his assistant’s eyes. Chanyeol looked sincere – like he really wants to marry Baekhyun.

“W-why would you…” He asks as his mind swam in confusion.

“I don’t think I love you just yet.” The taller answers. “But I know I’m getting there. I want you here, Baekhyun. I can’t let you go back to Korea.”

Tears were slowly running in Baekhyun’s cheeks. He was overwhelmed. Chanyeol likes him. He wants him to stay. God knows what he would give to stay with Chanyeol. He likes him a lot too. He realized that when he was flying back to Manila on his own.

But he can’t.

He shakes his head while brushing his own tears away. “You’re just feeling that now. It will fade soon.” He gulps the lump in his throat. “You should go home, Chanyeol. I still have a lot to do.”

“Is that really what you want?”

Baekhyun chews on his lip. He wants to accept him. Badly. But at the same time, he had enough of people leaving him alone in the end. After what happened to his parents, he wasn’t too confident in case Chanyeol turned out to be another heartbreak.

“I’m scared.” Baekhyun admits, shrugging his shoulders as tears once again roll down his delicate face.

Chanyeol pulled him close and held his cheeks affectionately. “I know. Me too but I’m more scared of losing you.”

There must have been some fireworks display near their office since Baekhyun could hear them clearly in his ears when Chanyeol further closed the gap between them and covered his thin lips with his plump ones.

\---

**Amateur Singer-Songwriter Park Chanyeol’s Single ‘Yours’ Continues to Top Local and International Charts**

“You should be thankful to me. I produced that song.” Baekhyun says smugly as he watched his boyfriend read the online article.

Chanyeol scoffs. “Yeah, as a parting gift to me.”

Baekhyun pouts. “I know but still…”

The taller rolled in bed to get closer to Baekhyun’s side. In just a few seconds, the smaller was already underneath Chanyeol. Their faces dangerously close to each other. The atmosphere around the room tensed. Any slight movement and their lips would touch.

“And how would you like me to show my gratitude, kind Sir?” Chanyeol asks seductively. His right hand started roaming around Baekhyun’s body while he supported his weight using his left hand.

Baekhyun pretended to think. It only made him cuter if Chanyeol was being honest. “Depends on how thankful you are.” He answers as he circled his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him down to peck his lips repeatedly.

“Allow me to show you then.”


End file.
